Quiero un cambio
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: AU. Naruto solo se la pasa pensando en la relación que mantiene con Sasuke. Al estar siempre distraído, sufre un accidente... ¿Será posible que todo cambie gracias a un golpe en la cabeza?
1. Todo por andar en las nubes

Me sentía totalmente estúpido al estar ahí, parado bajo la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, esperando a que el idiota de Sasuke llegara. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado aquello? Siempre planeando citas pero él nunca llegaba a la hora correcta o de plano me dejaba como señora de rancho, vestido y alborotado.

Intenté marcarle a su celular pero mi móvil murió por falta de batería y aparte no quería sacarlo por temor a mojarlo.

Lancé un bufido al aire y metí las manos a mis bolsillos empapados para entrar en calor pero todo esfuerzo resultó un verdadero fiasco ya que solo conseguí tiritar de frío, la maldita temperatura estaba descendiendo y yo solo vestía la camisa de la escuela y un pantalón negro.

-¡Maldito Sasuke!- Exclamé enojado y cruzando los brazos. Tomé la mochila que reposaba en el piso y comencé a caminar mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis ojos. Me sentía demasiado dolido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se suponía que Sasuke y yo éramos pareja desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, pero parecíamos los mismos de siempre, peleando como perros y gatos. A todos les parecía gracioso aunque a mí no me daba ni una pizca de risa, realmente quería que él y yo actuáramos como novios ya que con el trato que siempre me daba, parecía que me odiaba.

Sí, a lo mejor esa no era la manera en que debía actuar, porque a pesar de mi homosexualidad yo seguía siendo un hombre y debía mantener el carácter fuerte que tanto me caracterizaba pero no… Con Sasuke todo era demasiado diferente, él era la única persona que me hacía sentir querido y pronto comencé a necesitarlo como si se tratara del aire que respiro.

No podía quejarme, mis padres era buenas personas que me daban todo lo que necesitaba, yo tenía buenas notas en la escuela y contaba con la habilidad para hacer amigos pero es que cuando lo conocí; empezando como enemigos a muerte, después como mejores amigos y al último como novios, todo tomó un rumbo distinto, me di cuenta que todo había cambiado al no haber marcha atrás pero… Yo no quería retroceder.

Mis amigos intentaban hacerme entrar en razón, que él no debía ser tan especial para mí, no debía amarlo de esa manera que tiraba a lo enfermizo. ¿Ellos que sabían? Nada porque no compartían ese vínculo que me unía con Uchiha. Solo deseaba que él me tomara en cuenta justo como yo lo hacía. Moví negativamente la cabeza y decidí cruzar la calle sin escuchar que varias personas gritaban intentando atraer mi atención.

Solté una alegre carcajada y miré hacia la izquierda cuando escuché el sonido de un claxon junto con el rechinido de los frenos al ser pisados con fuerza. Sentí un duro golpe en el abdomen y luego en la cabeza, no sé como demonios caí al piso rebotando un par de veces. Todo daba vueltas, nada se vía con claridad.

De repente el lugar se llenó de murmullos, voces confusas.

-¿Naruto…?- Esa voz era de Sasuke; sonreí antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente.


	2. El vínculo que nos une

Marthiis: ¡En verdad lamento mucho la demora! *hace una reverencia* Es que me fui de vacaciones a Guanajuato y a pesar de que tuve listo el capi no podía subirlo.

Tamaki: Aparte de que se la pasó de borracha…

Marthiis: *se pone roja del coraje* ¡Claro que no! *sonríe* Espero que les guste.

Tamaki: Disclaimer, Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis Wolff, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 2**

**1.-**

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con un bonito prado lleno de flores coloridas que cargaban un delicado aroma. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Acaso estaba muerto? Sí, sabía que había sido atropellado por no poner atención al cruzar la calle pero, ¿en serio era tan frágil como para morir fácilmente?

Fruncí los labios y caminé hacia el prado, la luz del sol inundaba el lugar lastimándome los ojos. El viento era puro y fresco. Sonreí al sentir esa tranquilidad que me dominaba poco a poco. Me acosté en medio de las flores y aspiré el agradable olor, los pétalos me acariciaban con suavidad la piel y con la mano derecha arranqué lo que parecía ser un clavel.

Lo observé, era de color blanco con delgadas líneas de color violeta, muy bonito. Lo arrojé dejando que la brisa se lo llevara. De pronto, noté que una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules lo atrapaba, vestía una túnica de color blanco.

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con la duda marcada en su rostro.

— ¿Yo? Pues… No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras— respondí con franqueza mientras rascaba mi nuca con un gesto nervioso.

—No debes de estar aquí, es muy pronto para ti— vino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado— ¿Qué tontería hiciste para venir?—

—Crucé la calle sin voltear a ambos lados—

La chica suspiró con fastidio y me golpeó en la cabeza. Parecía enfadada.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que regresar ahora mismo!—

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera te has presentado y ya estás lastimándome!— dije sobándome donde me había pegado.

— ¿Importa?— me miró con mala cara, yo la observé con de igual manera. Ella respiró hondo— Mi nombre es Misaki Uzumiya, soy la guardiana de este lugar y la responsable de guiar a las almas a donde pertenecen—

Mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquello. — ¿Eres una especie de ángel?—

— ¡Deja de hacer preguntas!— se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, arrastrándome hasta una especie de lago, sorpresivamente mi piel no se raspó al momento de pasar sobre las plantas. Me soltó y sentí su mirada fría sobre mí— Quiero que te asomes y veas lo que ocurre ahí abajo— Señaló el agua cristalina.

—Está bien… Para ser un ángel eres demasiado enojona— Fui a gatas hasta la orilla y me acerqué lo más que pude, pero no se veía nada. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo esa chica?— No se ve…— Antes de que pudiera girarme para pedirle una explicación, sentí que me tomaba de la espalda y me empujaba hacia el estanque. Pude escuchar una carcajada de Misaki, luego nada… Todo se volvió sumamente negro al momento de tocar el agua.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por una descarga de dolor que lo recorrió de arriba abajo, era como si decenas de navajas se deslizaran por mis piernas y brazos; luego la sensación se extendió por los hombros. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme. ¿Por qué mi pecho experimentaba tanta angustia? De repente, una luz cegadora bañó la zona.

— ¡Despejen! — Se escuchaba tan lejano, pensaba que era un sueño. Ahora se oían susurros de todas partes y pitidos que al parecer venían de una máquina. Otra vez ese dolor en mi pecho, como si el corazón quisiera salirse por la boca.

—Doctora, detecto actividad cardiaca— habló al parecer una joven, no podía distinguir con seguridad.

— ¡Bien, resiste Naruto! — Parecía aliviada.

Abrí mis ojos solo un poco, pudiendo distinguir varios matices grises y blancos que poco a poco iban tomando forma.

— ¡Doctora! ¡Ha despertado! — Era la misma joven, de cabello corto y negro. Ella no era la única, varias personas se encontraban en esa habitación, podía sentir sus presencias.

Giré mi cabeza con dificultad unos cuantos centímetros y vi a una señora de ojos castaños. Era la que más estaba cerca de mí, escrutándome con la mirada, vistiendo sus ropas llenas de sangre.

"_Mi sangre"_

—S-Sasu…— sonreí y nuevamente cerré los ojos. Sumiéndome en la oscuridad.

**2.-**

Desperté con la sensación de estar siendo aplastado por un objeto muy pesado. Miré hacia el frente algo confundido y mareado luego intenté mover mi mano pero algo me lo impedía. Bufé y el torrente de dolor se esparció en mi pecho, se me dificultaba respirar y para colmo la luz del sol que se infiltraba por las rendijas de las persianas hacía que me picara los ojos.

"_Mierda, parece que estoy maldito" _ Luego de varios segundos me di cuenta de que tenía puesto un respirador artificial. _"Dios, que inútil me siento… Alguien que me ayude, joder"._

De repente, lo que aprisionaba mi mano derecha comenzó a moverse. Volteé y noté que la cabellera roja que se esparcía por la cama era de mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki.

Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados, de seguro se la había pasado llorando por mi culpa. Ella se separó de mí como si hubiera visto un fantasma y cubrió su boca, varias lágrimas se aglomeraron pero no salían como si ella estuviera haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no llorar. Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Mi madre estaba destrozada, no quería ver como se encontraba mi padre. De repente, se me vino a la mente cierto azabache con cara de amargado. ¿Estaría en la sala de espera, aguardando impacientemente por noticias mías? ¿Se sentiría mal por haberme dejado plantado? Sin poderlo evitar, curvé mis labios.

Pasaron varios minutos, la verdad no lo supe ya que perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que por fin entró mi mamá nuevamente, pero no venía sola ya que el rubio de mi padre venia detrás de ella junto con una doctora.

—Buenos días, Naruto— Esa mujer era rubia y sus ojos mieles me miraban con profundo alivio. —Nos alegra tanto que hayas despertado—

Obviamente no pude hablar, simplemente di un ligero movimiento con la cabeza, ella vino hacia mí con una mini lámpara, revisando mis pupilas. Luego la guardó cuando acabó.

—Bueno, todo indica que estás bien… ¿Sabes? Estuviste a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco— Retiró el respirador y por fin pude aspirar con normalidad. — ¿Puedes hablar? —

—S-sí— Intenté tragar saliva, pero mi boca estaba completamente seca— Tengo mucha sed…—

—No te preocupes, te traeremos algunos líquidos para que recuperes fuerzas. No podremos darte comida sólida hasta nuevo aviso…— Sonrió— Mi nombre es Tsunade y estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites, ahora los dejaré solos— Se retiró, cerrando la puerta para darnos más privacidad.

Mis padres se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron con todo el cuidado de mundo. Podía sentir que mamá lloraba nuevamente ya que pude sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro; en cambio mi padre siguió con esa pose firme que tanto lo caracterizaba pero al final terminó quebrándose de igual manera.

Pasado un rato de más lágrimas y silencio incómodo, ellos se separaron y mostraron una cálida sonrisa a la cuál yo correspondí sin dudar. Mamá acariciaba mis cabellos suavemente.

—Vaya susto que nos diste Naruto— habló Minato mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Duraste tres días inconsciente—

— ¿T-res días? — No pude evitar tartamudear. Daba a entender que el golpe que me di no fue cualquier cosa.

—Sí. Ahora por favor explícanos, ¿qué hacías tan tarde en la calle? — preguntó mi mamá.

—No era tan tarde— Repliqué con molestia pero luego suspiré, agradecido de que ya no dolía cuando hablaba— Sasuke me citó en ese lugar a las seis de la tarde, no le tomé importancia cuando llovió así que me quedé un rato más. Pasó una hora y la lluvia no cedía, además comenzaba a hacer frío, me enojé y decidí regresar a casa—

—Ese Sasuke…— Los ojos de papá se iluminaron con malestar al nombrarlo— Kushina y yo te hemos dicho muchas veces que no es bueno para ti. Te tiene como quiere y no respeta tus tiempos espero que…—

— ¿Ha venido a verme? — pregunté interrumpiéndolo su sermón.

Demonios, noté la respuesta con solo ver el rostro que puso al hacer la pregunta. El siempre demostraba sus emociones con gestos y movimientos corporales, mi madre no se quedaba atrás. Yo había heredado esas cualidades suyas.

—Gaara ha estado muy pendiente de ti y Hinata no ha dejado de llamar— Kushina sonrió maternalmente. Eso significaba que Sasuke no se había parado ni una sola vez en el hospital para verme y deduje que tampoco llamó para cerciorarse de mi estado.

Sentí como perdía la movilidad en las piernas y en los brazos. El cuerpo pesaba mucho, dejé mis hombros hundidos y suspiré con un deje de melancolía. El amor de mi vida no resultaba ser lo que yo esperaba y eso lastimaba demasiado a mi corazón.

—Cuando me atropellaron… Escuché que alguien mencionó mi nombre— dije mientras recordaba lo poco que se quedó guardado en mi memoria— Sasuke fue el que se encargó de traerme, ¿verdad? — más que una pregunta, eso sonaba a una súplica. Él debía quererme, no por nada pidió que fuéramos pareja, al menos era lo que yo quería pensar.

—Sí, el fue a buscarte minutos después de que te fuiste. Cuando llegó ya había pasado el accidente— respondió mamá — El estuvo contigo desde que te subieron a la ambulancia hasta que entraste a quirófano para detener la hemorragia interna—

¡Bingo! ¡Entonces Sasuke si me quería! Sonreí a más no poder; si me acompañó en el tiempo más crucial era claro que me amaba. Lógicamente debía tener asuntos más urgentes como para no venir a verme pero si sentía amor por mí, nada me hacía más feliz que eso.

—Naruto…— Papá se veía contrariado, a él no le agradaba Sasuke pero respetaba nuestra relación— ¿Quieres mucho a Sasuke? —

—Lo amo— respondí sin dudar un segundo.

Ambos suspiraron y fingieron una sonrisa. Ellos no podían hacer nada ante lo que sentía.

**3.-**

— ¿Quieres que te traigo algo más? — La ayudante de Tsunade de nombre Shizune era la que me atendía ese día. Negué amablemente con la cabeza y me recargué en la almohada. Ella retiró el vaso vació y se retiró finalmente.

Habían pasado dos días desde que había despertado, todo era un caos. Enfermeras entrando a cada rato para vigilar mis signos vitales, tomándome la temperatura, haciendo preguntas de rutina entre otras cosas. Los hospitales no me gustaban pero tenía que tolerarlo, después de todo ellas se esmeraban para que yo saliera bien de ahí.

Al no tener nada que hacer, siempre me la pasaba pensando. «_¿En dónde estará Sasuke? ¿Me habrá olvidado? ¿Debo hablarle para que recuerde que aún sigo vivo?» _Era lo que rondaba por mi cabeza, como si fuera un molesto mosquito que se empeñaba en joderme.

—¡Hola Naruto! — Entró de manera inesperada una joven que supe identificar perfectamente gracias a su cabello rosado, era Sakura Haruno, una de mis mejores amigas de la universidad. Me quedé sorprendido al verla ahí, ya las órdenes de Tsunade la gente podría entrar a verme hasta el día siguiente, aunque con mis padres habían hecho una excepcion.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¿Disculpa? Si quieres puedo irme...— dijo mientras se volteaba y tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

—¡No, Sakura!— Exclamé con preocupado por su reacción — No me hagas eso... por favor—

—Naruto, tranquilo. Era solo una broma— me sonrió y tomó asiento junto a mí, acariciando con suavidad mi cabello y paseando sus dedos por mi mejilla— ¿Desde cuando te comportas de esa manera tan sumisa? No te conocía así—

—¿De que estás hablando? ¡Sigo siendo la misma persona que conoces desde hace ocho años!— grité inflando los mofletes y cruzándome de brazos.

Sakura no pareció no muy convencida con lo que dije pero se guardó sus comentarios, ella nunca hacía eso pero sabía que no me encontraba en óptimas condiciones y hacerme enojar u otra cosa representaba un gran riesgo.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta... He venido a verte y a disculparme por no haber venido antes— puso un semblante triste que me preocupó. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro e hice un gesto conciliador.

—Sakura, no podías venir verme porque te recuerdo que tu estabas de intercambio en Francia— le mostre una sonrisa pero luego la miré extrañado— ¿Quién te dijo del accidente?—

—Pues...— puso un dedo en su barbilla tratando de pensar— Cuando estaba en Francia el primero en avisarme fue Gaara, luego Hinata que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas; pensaba que sería Sasuke porque fue el que te trajo al hospital—suspiró— Cuando me enteré de lo que pasó adelanté las materias y aquí estoy ahora—

—No tenías que haber hecho eso por mí, tú amas Francia y era la oportunidad perfecta de disfrutarla— bajé mi cabeza con un deje de tristeza.

De pronto escuché un sollozo y me giré rápidamente, Sakura estaba llorando. Ella se levantó y me abrazó con cuidado para no lastimarme, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Naruto... ¿Crees que te dejaría solo en una situación como esta? Francia seguirá siendo Francia y ahí se quedará. Es una cosa sin importancia— hipó nuevamente, sin permitirle hablar. Toqué sus cabellos de manera delicada— En cambio, tu puedes irte en cualquier instante. Eres mi mejor amigo, el vínculo que nos une no se compara con nada—

La magnitud de sus palabras me dejó perplejo y mientras seguía consolando a mi joven amiga, varios pensamientos asaltaron a mi mente en unos segundos._ «¿Un vínculo que une?»_ Esa simpre había sido mi mentalidad gracias a las enseñanzas que me inculcaron mis padres pero... _«¿Sasuke y yo compartimos ese lazo tan especial?»_

_**NOTA:**_

Marthiis: Realmente espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nada me pondría más feliz si así es.

Tamaki: Los esperamos en el próximo capítulo. Por favor, dejen Reviews. Eso nos haría saber si lo hacemos bien o mal. Se acepta de todo.


	3. ¿Creer o no creer?

Marthiis: ¡Hola! Es muy grato para mí el volverme a dirigir hacia ustedes pero antes debo pedir una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo. Se que no tengo excusa pero he pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos meses.

Tamaki: Por primera vez la apoyo; incluso yo estuve a punto de desaparecer.

Marthiis: Si, mi personaje inventado estuvo a punto de decirle adiós al mundo del Yaoi. De hecho estos meses han sido de lágrimas, presión y mucha decepción pero se que debo salir adelante. Agradezco a las personas que me apoyaron y me hicieron ver todo desde diferente perspectiva. También a Tamaki, pues a pesar de que sea producto de mi imaginación él se ha convertido en algo muy, muy importante para mí.

Tamaki: Esperamos sinceramente que este capitulo sea de su agrado... Naruto no nos pertence, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Marthiis: Una cosa más: he decidido agregar dos OOC, espero que no les moleste.

Capítulo 3

1.-

Mi estadía en el hopital resultó ser más cómoda de lo que esperaba y en lo que mis piernas se acostumbraban de nuevo a caminar, en la sala de Fisiatría conocí a personas muy agradables. Entre ellos se encontraba una chica de cabello largo de color azabache y orbes castañas que contrastaba con su pálida piel; del otro lado se encontraba un muchacho de la misma edad que yo: cabello platinado y ojos que parecían hacerle competencia al Sol por lo dorados que eran. Narumi Daniels y Michael Nichols.

Ellos sin duda alguna se conviertieron en buenos amigos que me brindaron su apoyo cuando más lo necesité. Bastaron solo unas cuantas horas para convertirnos en lo que éramos y comprender que nada nos separaría. ¿Qué era lo que más me llamaba la atención de ellos?

Narumi era de un carácter estóico, arrogante pero que en el fondo guardaba tremenda dulzura que llegó a cautivarme desde el primer momento en que la vi siendo ayudada por uno de los médicos. Por su rostro ruborizado y sudado se notaba que aquellos movimientos en sus piernas le estaba atormentando rotundamente.

La manera en que la que hablé por primera vez con ella fue bastante graciosa. Llegué a la sala nervioso, no conocía a nadie y mis padres no tuvieron la oportunidad de acompañarme en mi primera sesión; así que ignorando a Shizune, apoyado solamente con un bastón y mis terribles ganas de moverme con normalidad hicieron que arrivara por mi propia cuenta.

Me hallaba caminando y observando cada detalle como si fuera un niño el cuál iba y venía explorando una isla, topándome con objetos curiosos, otros extraños y unos más que sin duda no sabría nunca para que servían. Fue en ese instante donde en un descuido tropezé con su silla de ruedas y sintiendo como el dolor se posaba en mi abdomen al caer al suelo fue cuando enfoqué mi mirada en ella. 

—¿Quieres tener más cuidado?— escuché su melodiosa voz hablándome con dureza. —No puedo creer que siendo el mejor hospital de la ciudad, acepten a gente tan escandalosa como tú— la mirada que me dirigió fue despectiva, ni siquiera se había precupado por mi estado.

Me levanté con mucha difultad, haciendo a un lado toda sensación de dolor pese que éste estaba grabado en mis é el mango del bastón intentando vanamente por contener el enojo que sentía, pero claro... Era de mí del que estábamos hablando.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de esa manera?— grité, atrayendo la atención y rompiendo la paz que había en el ambiente. —¡Fue un accidente nada más!—

—No hay necesidad de que te explique, las pocas neuronas que tienes en el cerebro, si es que tienes, no te harán comprender mis palabras— sonrió y movió por sí sola la silla de ruedas. 

"_Esto no se quedará así..." _Respiré hondo y fui trás la chica, arrojando el bastón en el camino. Tiré de la silla para frenarla y le di la vuelta para que la joven y yo nos miraramos directamente a los ojos.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente... No tienes porqué comportarte de esa manera tan grosera, una chica tan linda como tú no debe hacer eso desde mi punto de vista—

—A mi no me interesa tu punto de vista, ni cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo— la joven se giró— Ahora... Si me disculpas, el especialista me espera...—

Suspiré al ver como se alejaba y no me quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo que ella: buscar al doctor que me atendería ese día para acabar de una vez con eso. Sin embargo, una mano me detuvo al momento de querer irme.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que Narumi intercambia más de dos palabras con una persona, eso es admirable— murmuró un chico de cabello platinado— Somos pocas las personas que cuentan con esa habilidad así que espero que tú y yo seamos buenos amigos... Mi nombre es Michael Nichols, un placer—

—Naruto Uzumaki... — sonreí levemente sin poner demasiada atención a sus muestras de cordialidad —¿Esa chica lleva mucho tiempo aquí?—

—Por lo poco que sé, Narumi pertenece a una familia adinerada que está en la cúspide de la sociedad— su semblante se tornó algo sombrío— Lamentablemente ella sufrió un aparatoso accidente de tránsito cuando tenía seis años quedando inválida; hasta ahora pudieron practicarle una operación de la cuál salió exitosamente... En estos momentos solo le queda susperar la etapa de rehabilitación—

—Vaya...— no pude hacer comentario alguno. De algua forma comprendí el motivo para que la chica tuviese ese carácter tan gruñón y ante la falta de amigos no dude ni un solo minuto el intentar acercarme.

—Joven Naruto, ¿a dónde cree que va?— la voz de Shizune hizo que retrocediera en mis pasos y escuchando la risa de Michael, me arrastraron a una sala apartada para poner en práctica mis ejercicios.

Horas más tardes y con el cuerpo adolorido, decidí que era momento de hacer lo que me había propuesto antes. Así que dirigiéndome nuevamente al otro lado de la sala fui a buscar a Narumi. Ciertamente, la actitud de la chica me recordaba mucho a Sasuke: su seriedad, la indiferencia marcada en los ojos y ese carácter que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

No tardé mucho en encontrarla, los quejidos que en ese momento salían de su boca, el ceño fruncido y el doctor moviéndole las piernas verticalmente evidenciaba su posición. En ese instante un extraño sentimiento me dominó; no era pena porque sin duda sería incorrecto sentir eso. Era más bien una sensación de protección a la menor.

Sonreí ligeramente, convirtiendo el enojo de horas antes a una profunda admiración. Sin duda alguna ella ocuparía pronto un lugar en mi corazón. Bien era sabido que yo tenía la facilidad de hacer amigos rápidamente pero obviamente Narumi sería distinta. A lo lejos podía vislumbrar la coraza de frialdad que la envolvía, impidiéndole el paso a las personas que deseaban ir más allá de un hola y un adiós.

—¿Qué tanto observas?— Escuchar la voz de Michael a mis espaldas hizo que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera mi columna vertebral.

—Pues... Narumi parece ser una persona admirable, ¿no lo crees?— más que una pregunta, mi tono de voz sonó casi como una afirmación. Solté una sonrisa traviesa al notar que Michael estaba igual o más de acuerdo que yo.

—Es lógico que pienses así. Imagina que una chica de seis años haya quedado imposibilitada para realizar cosas que se acostumbran en esa época de la niñez— su mirada se posó sobre Narumi y suspiró soltando el aire lentamente— A su edad yo me hallaba subiéndome a los árboles pese a los regaños de mi madre al terminar todo herido de las rodillas—

Mi mente divagó solo unos segundos al crear una imagen mental; pensando en un pequeño chico de cabello platinado entre las ramas de algún frondoso árbol y una señora debajo regañándolo y suplicando que bajara de una vez. Si, yo a esa edad, incluso ahora seguía teniendo la misma vivacidad para hacer ese tipo de actividades.

—¿A qué hora termina la sesión de Narumi?— me atreví a preguntar. Mi rostró se tornó algo rojo cuando los profundos ojos de Michael se posaron en los míos y más cuando mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a seguir con el intento de hablarle?—Yo simplemente asentí, en verdad esos eran mis deseos. Michael recargó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha, haciendo un gesto de que estaba pensando. —Quiero ayudarte... ¿Sabes? Desde que llegué aquí como voluntario, siempre he visto a la chica sola... He intentado acercarme a ella por todos los medios posibles: ofreciéndole mi amistad de golpe, dándole dulces y chocolates pero nada funciona... Creo que ahora que cuento con tu apoyo lograremos que nos haga caso—

—Claro... Ya quiero que...—

—¡Basta! ¡Ya estoy cansada!— Justo cuando le iba a decir a Michael mi plan, ese grito inesperado nos interrumpió y lógicamente provenía de Narumi.

Ambos fuimos hacia ella; viendo al doctor que la atendía con una marca roja en la mejilla y a Narumi siendo dominada por la rabia, intentando también contener en vano las lágrimas que descendían sin control por sus ojos. Varias enfermeras también corrieron para colocarle un tranquilizante pero los manotazos que la chica lanzaba no les permitía actuar como se debía.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre?— intervine inmediatamente, igual de confundido que los demás. Me arrodillé junto a ella, algo alejado pues los movimientos bruscos pordían herirme y ya estaba lo suficientemente jodido como para seguir con esas cosas.

—¡Estoy harta! ¿De qué sirvió la operación si ni puedo mover un músculo?— la voz de la chica, probablemente unos cuanto años menor que yo, sonaba con fastidio y tristeza. —Tantos años he permanecido enclaustrada a una silla... Estoy harta...— decía una y otra vez.

Suspiré unos momentos, planteandome seriamente como iba a ayudarle. Pero como yo era una de las personas poco pensantes del mundo, lo único que atiné a hacer fue darle un afectuoso abrazo. La levanté con cuidado, ella no era muy pesada lo cuál tampoco resultaba un riesgo para mí. Se mostró renuente a cooperar pero luego de unos segundos pareció sentirse a salvo en mis brazos.

—Eres una personita muy... peculiar— murmuré con tranquilidad, meciéndola entre mis brazos. _"Ok... Esa no es la manera en que usualmente actúa Naruto Uzumaki pero... de alguna forma sacar el lado fraternal no hace daño... Algunas veces" _Eran mis pensamientos—Te quejas de que nosotros somos escandalosos y mira todo el show que has hecho—

Noté como la tez pálida de la chica se teñía de un leve tono bermellón; hundió su rostro en mi pecho a la vez utilizando mi bata como paño para secar sus lágrimas.

—Tú eres una persona a la cuál no tolero... Eres la clase de persona que más detesto...— las palabras de Narumi sonaban con acritud a pesar de haber llorado unos segundos antes. —Tienes esa rara cualidad de verle el lado positivo a todo, te esfuerzas por salir adelante y eso que no tienes nada a comparación mío—

—Yo no le veo algo malo en eso... — me separé de ella y le sonreí — ¡Si quieres tú y yo podemos ser buenos amigos!— escuché como el de cabello platinado carraspeaba la garganta para atraer nuestra atención— Ah.. También está Michael—

Narumi soltó una carcajada alegre, todos en la sala podíamos notar que ella estaba menos tensa. Sonreí tiernamente acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos azabaches mirando sus ojos. En definitiva ya me había ganado su confianza y gracias a eso no podía sentirme más feliz.

—¿Entonces si nos vas a aceptar como tus amigos?— cuestionó Michael con la duda aún latente dentro de su cabeza. De seguro no podía creer que aquella amargada chica estuviera hablando con nosotros en esos instantes ya que el cambio fue demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, dentro de mi mente imaginaba que ella necesitaba de buenos y verdaderos amigos. Una amistad de esa índole era algo que Michael y yo podíamos ofrecerle.

—Va a ser algo difícil poder juntarme con gente de tan poca categoría pero...— la joven curvó los labios— Creo que será algo digno de probar—

Michael y yo volvimos a reír. Era lógico que a manera de ser de nuestra nueva amiga no desaparecería así como así.

2.-

Hinata vino a verme tiempo después; sin duda alguna ella se encontraba muy triste. Cuando llegó a la habitación se abalanzó sobre mí, ignorando que yo todavía no me encontraba apto para recibir todo su peso... Cuando escuchó el quejido de dolor, se sintió peor.

—No te preocupes, es normal que te emociones al verme mejor— traté de sonar lo más calmado posible; no me gustaba ver que la gente se ponía mal y por mi causa. Acaricié su largo cabello con cariño, infundiéndole tranquilidad para que se olvidara de lo ocurrido y pudiese darme noticias del mundo exterior.

—Discúlpame, es solo que no resistí a abrazarte— Los sollozos de Hinata eran enternecedores, se notaba que era sincera y eso me agradaba mucho de ella, pese a que se le dificultaba mucho interactuar con las demás personas hacía todo lo posible para cambiar en ese aspecto.

—No estoy molesto... En serio, además sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones de esa forma— lo que decía era verdad; no era de mi preferencia mirar a esa adorable muchacha envuelta en lágrimas.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que ella pudiese contarme el porqué de su estado y volviese a su actitud de siempre. Hinata se sentía culpable por no haberme podido visitar antes pero se justificó diciendo que su padre no se lo había permitido. Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió mi espina dorsal al recordar a Hiashi Hyuuga. Le tuve que repetir muchas veces que no había ningún problema; en sí ya conocia la desconfianza que el hombre me tenía por estar todo el tiempo con ella.

—¿Entonces si me disculpas?— preguntó por enésima vez.

—Ya te dije que no hay problema. Hinata, por eso no me enojaré contigo; no creo poder hacerlo en lo que nos queda de vida— sonreí alegremente— En estos momentos me estás demostrando lo buena amiga que eres al venir a visitarme a pesar de las órdenes del señor Hyuuga—

No pude evitar sentir la alegría recorriendo mi cuerpo al vislumbrar como una diminuta sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la chica. Sin duda alguna, ambos llevábamos tanto tiempo conociéndonos que comprendíamos cuando las cosas estaban bien. Hinata acomodó su cabello y luego de suspirar algunas veces para tranquilizar su respiración, me miró con un gesto que no creí comprender.

—Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces ha venido el joven Uchiha a verte?—

—Pues...— me ruboricé, no podía mentirle a Hinata. Ella respiró hondo y sus ojos denotaron preocupación. Al ver que no contestaba a su pregunta, tomó la palabra nuevamente—El joven Uchiha no es muy de mi agrado... Pero cuando lo presentaste como tu amigo y después como tu pareja, respeté tu decisión a pesar de que no me inspiraba la suficiente confianza. Me contuve a decirte esto: No creo que sea lo mejor para tí—

—¿A qué viene esto tan de repente?— coloqué mis brazos detrás de la cabeza, algo molesto porque siempre eran lo mismo. Primero mis padres tratando de convencerme de que dejara a Sasuke y luego Hinata con sus teorías de desconfianza. Sakura en cambio, prefería no meterse en mi relación aunque ganas no le faltaban.

—Pues... Creo que pudiste haberte evitado el accidente si el jovencito hubiese llegado a tiempo a su cita— por un momento detesté la confianza que Hinata había obtenido para hablarme así. Fruncí el ceño, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer con ella. —Además, sabes de sobra que yo soy un miembro del consejo estudiantil. Sasuke es el presidente y ordenó que la reunión de ese día se hiciera a esa hora—

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?— Mi voz sonó un poco molesta, no era para menos ya que mi enojo aumentaba cada segundo. Si había algo que me cabrease era que las personas se metiesen con mi Sasuke; incluso si se trataba de mi buena amiga Hinata.

La Hyuuga se levantó, mirándome con el dolor marcado en sus opalinos ojos, fue ahí donde frené el cúmulo se sentimientos. ¿De qué demonios se trataba todo esto? ¿Yo enojándome con una de mis mejores amigas?

—A lo que quiero llegar; Naruto, eres una persona especial para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo, el que más apoyo me ha brindado... También sabes de sobra que una verdadera amiga te dice las cosas como son y no como quieres escucharlas— Apretó sus puños levemente; en lo que llevaba conociéndola jamás la había visto así. Instintivamente, dirigí mi mano hacia ella, contacto que no rechazó. —Pienso que Sasuke no te quiere como dice, ni siquiera te respeta... Solo eres otra basurilla que está en su camino... Después de usarte te botará...—

Me alejé todo lo que la cama permitió, esas palabras me dejaron atónito y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. La manera en que me dijo todo hizo que mi corazón se quebrase. Hinata era mi amiga, pero realmente se había propasado con todas esas cosas que soltó. —Debes estar en un error. Sasuke jamás haría algo así. —

—¿Cómo lo sabes Naruto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conociéndolo?— preguntó dolida al ver que me había apartado de esa forma.

—Lo suficiente... Lo que dices es mentira Hinata...—

—¿Cuánto me conoces a mí? ¿Piensas que yo te mentiría?— Su mirada me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—Yo...— Sabía cuál era la respuesta pero definitivamente me hallaba demasiado ciego como para aceptar las cosas. Amaba a Sasuke de eso no tenía ninguna duda, sin embargo, las palabras de Hinata se quedaban grabadas en mi mente, lamentablemente mi corazón lleno de locura no distinguía la verdad de la mentira.

Hinata se levantó, su ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Sin decir algo más, se acercó a la puerte pero antes de tocar el pomo, este se giró desde el otro lado.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—

Mis ojos se abrieron con sopresa, mi pecho apenas podía tolerar los descontrolados latidos de mi corazón al ver quién entraba por esa puerta.

—Sasuke, has venido...—


	4. ¿Me dejas solo?

Marthiis: ¡No puedo creerlo! *da brinquitos de la felicidad* ¡Terminé el cuarto capi más pronto de lo que esperaba!

Tamaki: Lo sé, yo también estoy impresionado. *Le da unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza a Marthiis* Me siento muy orgulloso de tí.

Marthiis: *se arroja a los brazos de Tamaki* ¡Me siento feliz de que lo apruebes!

Tamaki: Ya, ya... *suspira* Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Marthiis: ¡También quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews! *sonríe alegremente* Muchas gracias a:** Nathy**, **TheRusso**, **Chiyo-san n.n**, **Yuki-2310**, **tsukimine12**, **Diana333 **y a todos los demás que han leído mi fic y comentado (y los que no han comentado también ^w^). Sin ustedes, esto no tendría ningún sentido.

Capítulo 4

—Sasuke, has venido...— mi voz apenas se escuchó como un suave susurro pese al silencio que reinaba en la habitacion. Hinata se quedó estática al observar al joven que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta

—Creo que eso es obvio, tonto— Sasuke entró, sus pasos cargaban una elegancia inigualable quedando a la altura de mi amiga y acercándose a ella, la miró con esos ojos color carbón, sonriendo tajantemente. —Hyuuga, para ser parte del Consejo Estudiantil considero que no tienes modales, alguien que habla a espaldas de una persona es poco honorable—

En un instante, mi amiga perdió toda seguridad que se había ganado mientras ella y yo discutíamos. Levantó la mirada con temor, observando con vergüenza al Uchiha.

—Pues...— frunció el entrecejo— Tu eres la peor persona para decidir quién es o no honorable—

—¿Qué estás insinuando?— replicó Sasuke.

—¿Insinuar? Para nada, simplemente existen personas que no admiran al Todopoderoso Uchiha, no alimentaré tu ego.— Hinata suavizó su expresión— Si me disculpan debo retirarme— Salió sin despedirse de mí, ni siquiera me dedicó una mirada.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos. Por pura inercia viré mi rostro hacia él, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía y ahora que estaba ahí no podía creerlo. Su rostro seguía siendo atractivo, sus ojos negros transmitían seguridad. Su físico se mantenía igual solo con la diferencia de que sus músculos ahora se encontraban más marcados, probablemente por hacer ejercicio.

Apenas abrí un poco la boca para hablar cuando él se precipitó hacia mí. Levantó mi barbilla, mirándome a los ojos unos cuantos segundos para después sumirnos en un profundo beso. Me acarició los pómulos con ambas manos y poco a poco sus labios fueron descendiendo provocándome un ligero suspiro. —Deberías decirle a Hyuuga que no se meta en donde no la llaman— murmuró contra mi cuello, dándome pequeños mordiscos.

No respondí, simplemente lo abracé del cuello y busqué sus labios. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que Sasuke me demostrara que me quería y que las palabras de Hinata solo eran producto de rumores sin sentido. Tomé a Sasuke de la nuca, presionando mi boca contra la suya en un intento desesperado por tener más contacto con él. Su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi cavidad pudiendo degustar el agradable sabor de la pasión que despedíamos.

Me separé lentamente, ambos jadeábamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones. Sasuke se sentó en un extremo de la cama, yo me recosté en su regazo. El comenzó a acariciar con suavidad mi cabello, bajando hasta llegar a mi cara y rozando mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.

—Aunque no lo creas, te he extrañado— murmuró con tranquilidad. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por las suaves caricias que me llenaban de dicha. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no sentía que sus palabras fueran sinceras, me pregunté que tanto me habían afectado la declaración de Hinata.

—Si tanto me extrañabas... ¿Por qué no me visitaste antes?—

Sentí como sus manos detenían las caricias, yo me tensé un poco y sin poderlo resistir me levanté de su regazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Su rostro siempre indiferente se hallaba bajo una máscara de enojo; sus cejas estaban curveadas en una mueca de molestia. Permanecimos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, estudiándonos siendo incapaces de leernos el pensamiento.

—He estado ocupado— Fue su respuesta final; miró hacia el piso como si eso fuese lo único importante en aquellos mometos. —Algunos tenemos más deberes que los demás—

—¿Por quién me tomas Uchiha? — repliqué — Esto no pasaría si tu no me hubieras dejado plantado en la parada del autobús—

—Ya sabía que haber venido aquí fue una mala decisión, me iré y cuando se te pasen esas ideas paranoicas llamas a mi celular— se levantó con señales de que se iría y me dejaría con la sensacion de malestar como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Ideas paranoicas? ¡Aquél día estuve esperando más de una hora! —

—¿Estás diciendo que yo fui el culpable del accidente?— me miró de soslayo con la frialdad marcada en su voz.

—No te estoy echando la culpa— fruncí el entrecejo y apreté un poco los puños— Hinata me dijo que la junta del Consejo ya la tenían planeada desde hacía días... Mínimo pudiste decirme que no vendrías a verme—

—¿Es por Hyuuga que estás así? Espero que le digas a esa chica que no se meta en lo que no le importa—

—¡No, Sasuke! No es solo por Hinata, estamos hablando de que no te importó que ese día estuviese lloviendo y menos te importó dejarme plantado... Ni siquiera tuviste la intención de llamarme—

—Escucha, estoy harto de todas las tonterías que dices, se que eres estúpido pero no sabía que lo fueses tanto— Se giró hacia mí mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad— Yo soy de las personas que tienen muchos deberes, tengo muchas ocupaciones con la empresa de mi familia, materias entre otras cosas como para andarme preocupando por un idiota—

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta y varias lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Hice el esfuerzo para no derramar alguna, pues mi orgullo era más fuerte y Sasuke no me veria doblegado o al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente.

—Tenías razón Uchiha, creo que haber venido a visitarme fue una mala decisión— Yo siempre sonreía pero ahora me sentía totalmente vulnerable; nadie me hacía sentir mal pero todo lo negativo que venía de Sasuke lograba deprimirme mucho.

—¡Hola Naruto!— Michael entró inesperadamente a la habitación agitando los brazos con emoción pero justo cuando vio el ambiente tan pesado se detuvo en seco. Sasuke enarcó las cejas al notar su molesta presencia. El de ojos dorados simplemente se encogió de hombros— Vine por tí, Shizune nos dio permiso de comer en la cafetería—

—¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres?— El Uchiha se notaba molesto, de por sí odiaba que las personas llegaran de improviso, ahora le enfadaba mucho más que me hablaran con tanta familiaridad.

Michael me miró sin saber que decir, yo sonreí un poco; agradecía completamente la interrupción.

—Disculpen, no los he presentado. Sasuke, el es Michael Nichols—

Michael soltó una risilla traviesa y extendió su mano para saludar al Uchiha, pero éste se le quedó viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy el novio de Naruto— dijo escuetamente y sin tomar la mano, se giró.

—¿Eres el novio de Naruto? — cuestionó el Nichols con sorpresa exagerada— Naruto siempre me ha hablado de tí pero como NUNCA vienes a verlo deduje que eras producto de su imaginación—

—Pues espero que te quede muy claro que soy sumamente real y que Naruto es solo mío— Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo su actitud posesiva no afectaba a Michael en absoluto, al contrario él parecía estarse divirtiendo con la situación.

—Sí, yo también soy real pero Naruto es un sueño... Míralo, ¿no es hermoso?— La dulzura con la que hablaba el de cabello platino hizo que un ligero rubor se apareceria en mis mejillas.

—¿Disculpa?—

—Basta, dejen de discutir— corté de repente. Conocía a Sasuke y su temperamento podía empeorar cuando alguien trataba de quitarle algo suyo, sonaba un poco cruel hablar de mí mismo como un objeto pero esa era solo la verdad. —Tengo mucha hambre así que será mejor ir a la cafetería o si no terminaré comiendome los vendajes—

2.-

Narumi se hallaba esperándonos cerca de una mesa vacía, no hablaba con nadie, simplemente se encontraba ahí mirando hacia el infinito. Algunas ocasiones me gustaba imaginar lo que posiblemente ella estuviese pensando pero su mente era tan compleja para mí que hasta provocaba dolor de cabeza.

—Hola, niña— Michael se adelantó y atrajo la atención de la pequeña. Sí, esa jovencita apenas contaba con doce años pero por su modo de hablar y de comportarse hacía que se notara un poco mayor. Noté como ella se giraba molesta, encarando a Michael; aunque por alguna extraña razón logre vislumbrar un tenue rubor en su cara.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas niña? Creo tener más conocimientos que tú, eso me hace superior a tí— Narumi bufó con fastidio pero luego levantó el rostro y sonrió al verme— ¡Naruto! Me alegra verte, me he portado bien en mis sesiones, dentro de tres días comenzaré con otros ejercicios—

—¿Sí? — pregunté bastante interesado. Caminé un poco más pero un leve tirón a mi bata me hizo recordar que Sasuke se encontraba a mi lado— Narumi, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha, el es mi novio—

—Un placer— dijo la niña con el rostro marcado por la indiferencia, luego se giró hacia el de cabello platinado— Michael ve por nuestros almuerzos. Estoy segura de que el joven Sasuke se ofrecerá de buena manera a ayudarte—

—¿Pero por qué debo ir yo? Siempre presumes de lo autosuficiente que eres— refunfuñó Michael haciendo un mohín de molestia.

—Porque yo soy una pobre niñita en silla de ruedas y Naruto es un adorable chico que fue atropellado— mencionó con voz dulce pero después habló con autoridad— Y también porque trabajas aquí y si no haces lo que te digo te reportaré con el director del hospital—

—Ya, ya... No hace falta que te pongas así— dijo el de cabello platinado enseñándole la lengua, luego miró a Sasuke— Andando niño bonito, tenemos que traer la comida—

Sasuke me miró unos segundos y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Se separó de mí, siguiendo a Michael sin mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Me senté junto a Narumi. Ella se había quedado en su mundo nuevamete. Sinceramente me sentía dichoso. Mi adorado Sasuke por fin se encontraba junto a mí; era algo que no podía contener.

—Naruto— miré a Narumi en cuanto ella mencionó mi nombre. —¿Eres feliz?—

—Claro que soy feliz, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— No comprendí lo que decía ni a que venía eso tan de repente.

—¿Qué es lo qué te hace feliz?— No respondió pero sus ojos estaban inundados de curiosidad, algo que se me hizo demasiado tierno.

—Estar con Sasuke— dije casi sin pensar. Esa era la respuesta. No había lugar a dudas; me sentía completo cuando él se encontraba conmigo, cuando acariciaba mis mejillas, cundo me besaba y sobretodo cuando me envolvía entre sus brazos.

—¿Realmente? ¿Es lo único que te hace feliz?— preguntaba con insistencia.

—Eres una niña todavía, cuando te enamores lo vas a comprender— mencioné con todo el tacto que pude, sabía que el ego de Narumi podría resultar dañado al decirle niña.

—¿Estás enamorado? — sonrió un poco— Disculpa pero en lo que a mí concierne eso no es amor... Es obsesión—

"¿Obsesión?"

—¿Conoces el significado de esa palabra?— pregunté algo incómodo por la manera en que se había desviado la conversación.

—Naruto, paso tanto tiempo en el hospital donde lo único que hago es leer— suspiró— Déjalo así... Solo reflexiona lo que dijiste. La chica que vino a verte hoy salió llorando de tu habitación, la ví de camino a la cafetería. Me has hablado mucho de ella, era la joven Hyuuga,¿cierto?—

—Sí, era Hinata pero ella siempre llora— recordé que mi amiga era de carácter muy sensible.

—Se puso así cuando el joven Uchiha entró...—

—¿A qué viene todo esto?— Narumi estaba colmándome la paciencia— ¿Sabes? Me enoja mucho que se metan en mis relaciones—

—Pues a mí me enoja más que me digan niña y no hace falta ser adulto para darme cuenta de lo que sucede— tomó un poco de aire— Lo siento, no debo entrometerme; no soy nadie como para decirte que es lo que haces bien o mal—

—Tampoco te lo tomes así...— le acaricié el hombro— Gracias por preocuparte pero Sasuke y yo estamos bien—

—Precisamente es lo que me preocupa: si eso es estar bien, no quiero imaginarme cuando las cosas estén mal—

Apenas iba a responder cuando Sasuke y Michael llegaron cargando las bandejas con la comida. El Uchiha mantenía su rostro sereno pero el de cabello platinado parecía muy molesto. No quise hacer preguntas, si fue algo muy malo Sasuke me lo diría más tarde, cuando estuviéramos solos.

3.-

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo a pesar de que Narumi le hacía varios comentarios cortantes a Sasuke respecto a su larga ausencia, no la culpaba después de todo ella se preocupaba por mí y esa era la única forma en que podía demostrarlo; al contrario de ellos Michael y yo disfrutamos comer, por lo regular nos gustaba llevar todo sin rencores.

Sasuke me acompañó nuevamente a mi habitación, esta vez íbamos solos pues Michael se encargó de llevar a Narumi a la sesión que tenía al mediodía. La mano de mi novio sujetaba con firmeza a la mía y yo solo me dejaba llevar por él.

—Muy simpáticos tus amiguitos— dijo de repente y sin mirarme a la cara mientras caminabamos por el pasillo— Creo que vas bajando tu nivel de expectativa, escoges a los más mediocres—

—¿Ahora empezarás a criticar a mis amistades?— pregunté frunciendo el ceño— Ellos son muy agradables y me ayudaron cuando tu no estabas—

—Esas son palabras muy fuertes, ya te dije los motivo de mi ausencia—

—Ya cállate, estoy harto de todo esto; mejor vamos a olvidarlo— Era verdad, conocía a Sasuke y sabía que jamás iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Suspiré con fastidio y cuando vi la puerta de mi habitación me apresuré a entrar.

—Naruto...— Sasuke se acercó a mí y me dio un beso apasionado. Retrocedí un poco, el acortó la distancia, sujetándome de la cintura y pegándome más a su cuerpo. Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, correspondí a cada uno de sus besos. —¿Por qué siempre me haces enojar?—

—¿Y-Yo te hago enojar?— pregunté tartamudeando pues la mayor parte de las veces Sasuke hacía que perdiese la atención cuando me acariciaba de esa manera. No respondió, se separó de mí bruscamente y yo lancé un jadeo al verme separado de sus labios

—Sí— respondió. Entreabrí un poco los ojos y noté que él le ponía cerrojo a la puerta. Sujetándome de los hombros me dirigió hacia la cama, de un ligero empujón hizo que cayera sobre el colchón. Me quejé un poco pues aún estaba muy sensible por lo de las heridas del accidente.

Se colocó encima de mí y volvió a besarme. Su lengua delineaba el contorno de mis labios y sus manos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, solté un leve gemido cuando una de sus manos se acercó peligrosamente a mi entrepierna. Me separé de él pues necesitábamos respirar

—¿Qué haces?— cuestioné al momento de apartarnos para tomar un poco de aire.

—Disfrutándote, hace tiempo que no te toco; extrañaba besarte y estoy seguro que también me extrañabas a mí—

—Sí, te extrañé pero no de la manera en que piensas— lo miré con el ceño fruncido— He estado muy ocupado con el proceso de la rehabilitación como para pensar en "eso"—

—Uno no puede hablar bien contigo; creo que intentar hacer algo hoy resultó inútil — se levantó y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta — Me voy Naruto, si puedo vendré a verte mañana... Tengo varias reuniones y no desperdiciaré mi tiempo aquí— se acomodó su cabello y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé estático sobre la cama, mirando hacia donde se había ido Sasuke. No podía creer lo que había dicho ni la manera tan cortante con la cuál se dirigió hacia mí. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y solté un sollozo. Varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Me besó, me tocó... Pero todo duró tan poco que ni yo mismo podía creerlo. ¿Acaso era la sensación que alguien tenía al estar enamorado? Era algo terrible, algo que se concentraba en el pecho. Me acurruqué entre las cobijas, conteniendo los gritos de histeria contra la almohada. Sasuke me podía causar la más grande felicidad pero también la más grande de las tristezas.

"Se ha ido, me ha dejado solo"


	5. Gracias a ustedes, adios soledad

Marthiis: ¡Hola adorables personas que leen mi fic! ¡Es un gusto volver a saludarles por este medio! *muestra una sonrisa* Me llevó algo de tiempo poner en orden mis ideas y plasmarlas aquí, esperamos que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Tamaki: *Sonríe de igual manera* ¡Marthiis y yo tenemos que pedirles un enorme favor!

Marthiis- Tamaki: **Por favor... Sean amables en leer las notas finales del fic, ¿si? ***ponen cara de angelitos*

Marthiis: Antes de pasar al fic, quiero agradecer enormemente a las siguienes personas: **Marion Black**, **Jenny-san**, **Yuki-2310**, **princserekou**, **SkyDark Sun**, **Chiyo-san n.n**, **cami2010**, **TheRusso** y a **Pamelix **por su apoyo y por los reviews. También a las personas que me agregaron como autora favorita y a mi fic etto... como favorito... ¡Sin ustedes esto no sería nada!

Tamaki: Ahora sí, Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis... Es de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

—

"_Porque estoy desecho, cuando estoy expuesto_

_y no me siento bien cuando tu te vas"_

Capítulo 5

1.-

"Nadie me quiere, soy una escoria... Por eso estoy tan jodido..."

Estaba hecho un ovillo entre las cobijas de la cama; cubría mi rostro con las manos al mismo tiempo en que me decía a mi mismo cosas incoherentes. El sentimiento en mi pecho era desgarrador, era como si mi mundo se estuviese viniendo abajo. Las lágrimas salían sin control bañando la almohada.

"¡¿Que demonios pasa conmigo?" Odiaba todo lo que ocurría pero más odiaba el no poder poner un alto. Apreté mis puños con fuerza; yo era una persona de buen caracter y la gente se admiraba por la manera en que salía de los problemas. Esto solo significaba que estaba cambiando pero no para bien.

—¡Mierda!— grité con frustración.

La calidez de mis lágrimas me abrumaba, sorprendiéndome el como algo tan pequeño podía hacer que te liberaras de tanta tensión. Me molestaba, todo había empezado bien pero yo tuve que quejarme con Sasuke ante la incertidumbre las palabras de Hinata me causaron.

Azoté mi puño contra la cama y no me importó el dolor que pudo causarme, no se podía comparar con el dolor que había en mi pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que sucerder todo esto? ¿Yo hacía mal en querer tanto a Sasuke? ¿En querer entegarle todo de mí? Dejé escapar pequeños gritos de impotencia, al mismo tiempo en que restregaba mi cara contra la almohada.

.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso o solo estás haciendo uno de tus acostumbrados berrinches?— Me calmé enseguida, levantándome en el acto y provocando que un dolor se posara en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y contuve un quejido.

—Eso te pasa por hacer movimientos bruscos— Miré hacia donde provenía la voz, sonreí un poco al ver a cierto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina recargado en el marco de la puerta. Iba con el uniforme de la escuela y cargando la mochila sobre el costado.

—Gaara, ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunté tomando un poco de aire. Sabía que mis ojos estaban hinchados, también que mi rostro se hallaba humedecido pero de igual manera pero no me preocupaba pues el chico que se encontraba en frente de mí conocía a la perfección los momentos de profunda depresion que algunas veces me albergaban.

—Pues... tenía ganas de ver a mi mejor amigo ya que no ha ido a la escuela — la voz de Gaara sonaba un poco cortante pero ya entendía el porqué. Detestaba cada vez que llorara pero mucho menos le gustaba cuando mis lágrimas eran causadas por Sasuke. Gaara tenía la habilidad de saber el porqué lloraba siempre y de seguro ya había sacado sus conclusiones.

—Que cosas dices, sabes que tus visitas siempre terminan por alegrarme el día— mostré una diminuta sonrisa.

—Pues no parece— entró, caminó hacia mí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado llorando? Te ves terrible— se separó y cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué hora es?— Usualmente cuando me ponía de esa manera, perdía la noción del tiempo y podía llorar un montón de horas.

—La hora de la visita: dos de la tarde— sonrió de medio lado— Deduzco que tu calvario inició después del mediodía... —

—¿A qué te refieres?— lo miré frunciendo el ceño aunque la pregunta solo iba de adorno porque yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

—Soy uno de los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil y el que lleva la asistencia de los alumnos de tu salón... Uchiha faltó esta mañana, de seguro vino a verte— borro su sonrisa— En cierta forma me alegra, ya era hora de que se presentara—

—Criticas a Sasuke por no visitarme pero tú tampoco lo has hecho— Era la verdad, el pelirrojo no había venido a verme y eso también me enojaba.

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Me sorprende que digas eso sin saber nada o en tu caso, sin recordar nada— suspiró , de seguro Gaara también comenzaba a molestarse pero intentaba no hacerlo — Tu madre te lo dijo, yo he estado aquí junto con Hinata aunque no nos dejaban entrar pues tu estado no era el adecuado como para recibir visitas de amigos... — sonrió de medio lado — Claro, como no somos tu amado Sasuke no nos tomas en cuenta—

Agaché mi cabeza e hice una mueca. La situación se tornaba incómoda y eso no era para nada bueno, sobretodo si las palabras de Gaara decían la pura verdad, aparte él había sido uno de los primeros en estar en contra de mi relación con el Uchiha, alegando que yo estaba tomando una mala decisión y el hecho de que ahora me veía desolado en ese estado también lo hacían sentirse mal.

—Lo siento...—

—Lo dicho, dicho está— respiró hondo — Naruto, he estado al pendiente de ti desde que me enteré del accidente. No me quejo, eres mi amigo. Sin embargo estoy muy molesto—

—¿Qué pasó ahora?— pregunté compungido.

—Hinata y yo hemos sido tus amigos prácticamente desde que estamos en el vientre de nuestra madres...— me miró y pude notar el enojo en sus ojos aguamarina.

—¿Tú también vas a darme un discurso?— protesté disgustado — ¡Me molesta que se metan en mi relación con Sasuke!—

—¡Joder, entonces arregla tu maldita relación!— Gaara habia estallado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me hablaba de esa manera. —¡Hinata llegó a mi departamento muy afectada! Mierda Naruto, mínimo debiste haber tenido un poco más de tacto, ¿no crees?—

—¡Pero si yo no le dije nada!— exclamé. No entendía, en ningún momento había insultado a Hinata pero como siempre ella terminaba llorando. —No comprendo...—

—Exacto, no comprendes — Gaara estaba conteniéndose— Tampoco hicisite o dijiste algo para defenderla, ni siquiera le diste su lugar como tu amiga—

—Si solo estás aquí para recriminarme, entonces no hubieras venido— solté en un arrebato de enfurecimiento.

—¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? — Demonios, ahora Gaara se sintió dolido— Te quiero Naruto y no sabes cuanto pero tu actitud me irrita... No se que demonios te esté dando Uchiha como para que lo defiendas con uñas y dientes—

—No te vayas, lo siento mucho...—

—No te disculpes hasta que lo sientas de verdad... Además no soy la persona a la que debes la disculpa— el pelirrojo tomó un poco de aire— Traje esto para tí— se arrodilló y sacó su laptop de la mochila que llevaba. La puso sobre una mesa frente a la cama para luego encenderla.

Yo por mientras observaba cada movimiento que hacía. En el acto varios pensamientos asaltaron mi mente y entre ellos era mi deseo desmedido por obtener la aceptación de Sasuke. Mi vida siempre había girado en torno a los sueños, eso me motivaba a seguir adelante pero cuando llego el Uchiha todo cambió de repente; claro que yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes de que sucediese, y hasta la fecha estaba seguro de que todavía no lo hacía.

—Demonios, ¿en dónde habrá guardado Kiba el documento?— el pelirrojo maldecía en susurros, en verdad que estaba batallando con la computadora.

—¿Qué tanto buscas?— intervine al verlo tan desesperado, cosa inusual en él debido a que siempre era muy serio, no obstante él siempre mostraba la mayor parte de sus emociones cuando estaba a mi lado.

—Espera, en un momento lo verás— hizo click varias veces y luego se sentó a mi lado. — Espero que lo disfrutes—

La pantalla se puso de color negro y pronto una serie de letras apareció: "Te extrañamos". Una melodía de piano se dejó escuchar como música de fondo, poteriormente apareció Hinata cargando un cartel que decía "3º A"; ese era el aúla donde yo estudiaba.

—Hola Naruto, el grupo entero y todos tus amigos decidimos hacerte esto y decirte cuanto nos haces falta— La chica sonrió adorablemente. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta.

—¡Naruto! ¡Eres un idiota! — la aparición repentina y la voz ensordecedora de Kiba casi me deja sordo— Deberíamos darte clases de vialidad... Hablando en serio, los días son demasiado silenciosos sin tí... ¡¿Cuándo jodidos vas a volver?— varias lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos. —¡Akamaru quiere verte también!—

—Etto... ¿La camara está encendida? — reí al ver al profesor Iruka apenado y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas— ¿Ya tengo que hablar? Está bien... Naruto, como tu maestro asesor te ordeno que regreses. ¿Qué pensabas al irte así? Serás tonto, te acompañaré a casa y cada vez que cruces la calle te tomaré de la mano—

Me sonrojé levemente al escuchar eso. Iruka formaba parte de los empleados de seguridad de la familia pero decidó seguir su meta de ser maestro. Él era muy cercano a mi y le dolía tener que dejarme así que continuó viviendo y trabajando con nostros, convirtiéndose en mi tutor para después irse a la Universidad donde yo estudiaba.

—¿Te digo algo?— el moreno continuó hablando, cerró los ojos unos segundos formando una mueca de dolor— Espero que puedas perdonarme... No te cuidé como debía y sucedió esto. Espero que vengas pronto, ya deseo estrecharte entre mis brazos—

Varias lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos al ver el arrepentimiento sincero de Iruka. Él era un empleado de seguridad de nuestra mansión pero nos llegamos a llevar tan bien que pronto se volvió un integrante más de la familia y también mi tutor. Iruka me confió que su sueño era ser maestro pero que de alguna manera había terminado trabajando en nuestro hogar. Aclaró que no se quejaba pues amaba estar ahí, sin embargo yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Un día le dije a mis papás todo lo que me había contado y ellos decidieron hacer el sueño de Iruka realidad, no obstante siguió viviendo en nuestra mansión apoyando a la seguridad del hogar. De alguna manera logró conseguir un puesto en la Universidad donde yo estudiaba y ahí el también podía cuidarme.

De improvisto, Gaara me tomó de la mano para que continuase viendo el video.

—Maestro Kakashi, la cámara está grabando despierte por favor— se escuchaba la voz suave de Hinata mientras enfocaba a un perezoso peliplateado. Al parecer se encontraban en la Sala de Profesores.

—¿Como le hicieron para entrar aquí...? Ya, ya Gaara, no hace falta que me pongas esa cara— Kakashi lucía apenado pero como siempre llevaba puesta una bufanda que le cubría el rostro, no estaba muy seguro. Lo que si era claro era que nadie deseaba ver a un impaciente Gaara— Naruto, tienes que volver pronto. ¡Irukita no es el mismo si no estás aquí y ha estado muy triste! ¡Tampoco tiene ganas de hacerlo, me siento tan solo en la cama! Ya ni deja que lo toque; una cosa más...¡No permitiré que lo tomes de la mano! ¡Las manos de Iruka solo pueden tocarme a mí y a mi cuerpecito!—

Solté una carcajada cuando noté que Hinata dejó caer la cámara, probablemente ella se habría desmayado. Ahora solo se enfocaban los pies de Kakashi.

—¡Hinata! ¡¿Está bien?— La voz dura de Neji se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡No, Gaara! ¡En la cara no!— Se podían oír los divertidos lamentos que el peliplateado vociferaba. De pronto, alguien tomó la cámara y la apagó.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kakashi?— pregunté divertido.

—¿Yo? Nada, es solo que el profesor exagera— respondió Gaara indiferente.

Continuamos viendo el video y efectivamente, muchas personas estaban ahí, expresando sus buenos deseos hacia mí: Neji, Ten Ten y Rock Lee que eran un año más adelante que nosotros; los hermanos de Gaara: Kankuro y Temari; Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru del área de Ingeniería; Konohamaru junto con sus amigos que iban aún en la Preparatoria; algunos profesores más y por su puesto el rector Jiraiya que era mi abuelo, entre otra personas más.

—Traer cámaras está prohibido...— Ahora la cámara enfocaba a Sai, uno de los prefectos que me daba miedo. —¿Y por qué aún sigues grabando? Hyuuga apaga esa cámara—

—Pero joven Sai, estamos haciendo un video para entregárselo a Naruto... Además sabemos que a usted le agrada nuestro amigo— Hinata insistía en no apagar la cámara.

—Además, traer cámaras no está prohibido— intervino Gaara.

—Grabar en horas de clase, entrar a la Sala de Profesores sin consentimiento y golpear a un profesor— Sai estaba leyendo unas notas. Su rostro siempre impertérrito, sus ojos color carbón que no destilaban más que indiferencia y su cabello negro contrastaban con su pálida piel, dándole un toque fantasmagórico. —Rompieron muchas reglas hoy, en especial tu Sabaku—

—Hagamos un trato— interrumpió Hinata; me dejaba sorprendido su repentino cambio de carácter— Usted compartirá un almuerzo con mi amigo Gaara y también tendra la oportunidad de decirle lo que siente a Naruto—

—¿Qué?— solo se escuchó la nota de sorpresa marcada en la voz del pelirrojo.

—Trato hecho— Sai sonrió de medio lado y fue a sentarse a una de las butacas del aúla— Naruto, no se que decir... Solo confío en que te reintegrarás a la escuela muy pronto. Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de almorzar con Sabaku. Adiós—

Me quedé anonadado viendo a la pantalla, me giré hacia Gaara quien mostraba una mueca de vergüenza. Después, observé de nuevo hacia la computadora.

—Naruto, eres muy especial para mí. Te quiero mucho amigo mío y no sabes la falta que me haces... Realmente deseo que vuelvas pronto, he llegado a la conclusión que dos meses sin tí han sido un susplicio— la voz de Hinata era dulce y tierna, eso combinado con la delicadeza de sus facciones la convertía en una mujer bella.

La cámara mostró ahora a mi amigo pelirrojo quien se hallaba sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

—Por tu culpa tendré que almorzar con ese depravado— masculló entre dientes — De todos modos gracias a mí tendrás este video... Regresa ya, ¿quieres?—

La imagen de la pantalla se volvió negra y como curiosidad pasaron los créditos de las personas que participaron en la realización del video. Así mismo, se mostró una nota al final que decía: "Por no querer lastimar a algún animal, Akamaru no apareció en este video". Antes de llegar a ese punto, las lágrimas volvieron a salir al ver ese líndisimo detalle. Todos mis amigos hasta el degenerado de Sai había participado.

—¿Qué te pareció?— preguntó Gaara aclarándose un poco la garganta.

—Fue sin duda alguna uno de los mejores detalles que he recibido, muchas gracias...— respondí con sinceridad al mismo tiempo en que aceptaba el pañuelo que Gaara me extendía para limpiarme los ojos. Ok, sabía que esa no era la actitud que debía tener como hombre pero sin din duda alguna me había llegado hasta el fondo del corazón.

—¿Dudas al respecto?—

Moví negativamente la cabeza pero estaba mintiendo. Había visto a mis amigos, incluso a mi abuelo pero faltaba alguien cuya presencia estaba muy marcada dentro de mi mente. El pelirrojo pareció no creerme y luego de varios segundos se cruzó de brazos.

—Uchiha y Haruno no quisieron participar en el video, espero que no pienses que no los quisimos incluir—

—En ningún momento pensé en eso— declaré en seguida para que no surgiera ningún malentendido, de repente un sentimiento de confusión asaltó mi mente al escuchar el apellido de Sakura; había estado tan concentrado reparando en la ausencia de Sasuke que no tomé en cuenta a la pelirrosa. —Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué Sakura no quiso participar?—

—No lo sé, de Uchiha ya debes tener una idea pero Hinata y yo estuvimos bastante soprendidos ante la negación de Haruno— por la expresión de Gaara desconfiaba de sus palabras, el debía intuir algo y no quería decirme.

—Bueno, cuando me den de alta hablare con Sakura—

—Está bien...—

Repentinamente Shizune entró al cuarto llevando un carrito con la comida de ese día.

—Hola— saludó algremente, luego reparó en la presencia del pelirrojo — Veo que hoy has tenido muchas visitas Naruto—

—Sí, el es mi mejor amigo Gaara— dije a modo de presentación.

Noté como el pelirrojo volvía a poner su misma expresión de indiferencia, misma que hizo que Shizune desviaraa la mirada ante tanta intimidación. No habló en ningún momento de su corta estadía en el lugar; simplemente se dedicó a dejar las cosas sobre la mesita con todo el cuidado del mundo para que no le pasara nada a la laptop y se retiró.

—Creo que deberías tener más tacto con las personas— expresé una vez que la enfermera salio de la habitación para entregar la comida a los demás pacientes del hospital.

—No, mis sonrisas son para gente especial... O sea, solo para Hinata y para tí— me sorprendió el qué no mencionara a sus hermanos dentro de su categoría de "gente especial".

Terminé de comer y las dos horas de visita pasaron velozmente junto con Gaara. Pronto el tuvo que irse, antes de hacerlo me prometió que vendría en cuanto supiera cuando me darían de alta.

En el momento en que se retiró me acurruqué en la camara, quedándome profundamente dormido...

2.-

—Despierta— alguien hablaba muy cerca de mi oído y me zarandeaba suavemente— Vamos Naruto, que es hora de cenar—

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco y me encontré con la carita de Narumi muy cerca a la mía. Al verla de esa manera me extrañé un poco, levatándome enseguida pude notar que la niña estaba de pie y se sujetaba de los barrotes de la cama.

—¿Narumi? ¿Estás parada? — pregunté sorprendido.

—No, realmente logré encontrar la fórmula para hacer que mi silla de ruedas desaparezca— dijo de manera cortante, sin embargo apareció en ella una bella sonrisa— Si Naruto, por fin pude estar de pie—

La abracé con fuerza en cuanto la escuché decir eso, me alegraba mucho que ella ya pudiese ser capaz de mantenerse equilibrida ya que no llevaba muletas aunque yo pensaba que podía hacer eso y más.

—Naruto, vas a empapar mi bata con tus lágrimas— exclamó apenada pero en el fondo se sentía bien pues mis abrazos le gustaban.

—Ya, ya...— me separé de ella — ¿Quién dice que estoy llorando? Solo se trata de la alergia— miré detrás de la niña, en la puerta de la habitación — ¿En dónde está Michael?—

—¿El idiota? Ni idea, de seguro andará de holgazán— frunció los labios— No hablemos de él, mejor vamos a cenar, ¿sí?—

—Claro— me levanté y caminé junto con la pequeña hacia la cafetería; saludando a las demás enfermeras quienes ya me conocían y nos ayudaban a llegar cuando íbamos ilegalmente; estaba seguro de que Narumi no había pedido permiso para salir.

Nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre luego de haber recogido nuestra comida y justo cuando yo le iba a dar un enorme mordisco a mi hamburguesa, apareció de repente Michael.

—Naruto, te he estado buscando por todas partes— dijo intentando normalizar su respiración.

—¿Ocurre algo?— cuestioné arqueando la ceja.

—Tsunade me acaba de comunicar que te darán de alta esta noche— respondió sonriendo con tristeza— Podrás ir a tu casa—

—Felicidades, Naruto— agregó Narumi con dificultad.

—¿Es cierto lo que dices?— Yo parpadeé un par de veces, incrédulo. —¿Quién vendrá por mí? Mis padres están en Hong Kong—

—Sí, te harán unos cuantos estudios antes pero ya podrás irte... Respecto a tus padres, ellos te recogerán... Adelantaron su viaje y dentro de unas cuantas horas estarán aquí—

Viré un poco mi rostro y noté que Narumi tenía la cabeza agachada y ocultaba su cara con el flequillo. Le acaricié la cabeza suavemente y le di un ligero beso en la coronilla. Lo mismo ocurría con Michael, las despedidas eran difíciles.

—¡Ánimo! Vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando... Este hospital no se quedará sin la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki— grité con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer contagié mi ánimo pues ellos se encontraban riendo.

—Naruto, yo tengo que hacer mi guardia en el segundo piso y no podré despedirme bien de tí así que te dejo esto— Michael me extendió una hoja de papel— Aquí aclaro unas cuantas cosas del porqué me enfadé con tu novio... Asegurate de leerla cuando estés cómodo en tu casa, ¿sí?—

—Eh... Sí...— Tomé la hoja de papel y la miré por unos segundos. ¿Qué cosas vendrían en esa pequeña carta?

—

**Notas del finales del Fic:**

Marthiis: ¡Si has llegado hasta aquí, te ganaste un dulce! *grita mientras saca una bolsa llena de caramelos*

Tamaki: U-_-

Marthiis: *risa maniaca* ¡Por fin saqué a Naruto del hospital después de mil ocho mil días!

Tamaki: ...

Marthiis: Debo aclarar que esto **NO** es un** GaaNaru**, al menos no por el momento... Pero no piensen mal ya que ni yo tengo en claro como van a quedar las parejas, aún le falta mucho al fic para eso *sonríe con pena*

Tamaki: Eso sí, nosotros les pediremos sugerencias ^w^

Marthiis: ¡Exacto! Pero cuando sea el momento indicado. Otra cosa, el verso del principio de la canción Broken de Evanescence.

Tamaki: Por ahora nos retiramos.

Tamaki - Marthiis: ¡Matta ne!


	6. Recuerdo

Marthiis: ¡Hola! ¡Waahh! *se emociona* ¡Después de tanto tiempo por fin he logrado actualizar!

Tamaki: Lo sé, ya era hora, idiota.

Marthiis: Hoy vienes más amargado de lo normal ¬_¬

Tamaki: Ya me enteré por parte de Daneshka que haces tarea ni que te pones a escribirle al fic *¬_¬

Marthiis: ¡Déjame en paz! He estado con las tareas y pronto entraré a los semestrales _

Tamaki: Aghh... Bueno, ya ni modo... Solo que a la próxima debes tardar menos.

Marthiis: Disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, gracias a: **Melody nee-san, Jenny ane-sama, Daneshka Boticcelli, Yuki-2310, princserekou, TheRusso, Chiyo-san n.n, Ayame Chan, camila m, a SkyDark Sun** y a las demás personas que leyeron y agregaron el fic como favorito.

Tamaki: También quiero mandar un saludo especial a camila m *sonríe* Naruto no nos pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Marthiis: ¡Ja ne!

**Capítulo 6**

Salir del hospital no resultó nada fácil; Tsunade tuvo que hacerme varios exámenes para ver si estaba altamente capacitado para poder salir de ahí, mientras mis padres se encontraban esperándome junto con Michael y Narumi.

La carta que mi amigo de cabello plateado me entregó estaba quemándome, la había guardado en el bolsa de la bata que llevaba puesta y tenía unas enormes ganas de leerla sin embargo yo hice la promesa de aguardar hasta llegar a casa y si en esa carta estaba escrito algo que incomodaba a Michael entonces debía respetar sus deseos.

—Bien, Naruto... Ahora solo tienes que acostarte en esta camilla y dejar que el MRI haga su trabajo— como siempre Shizune hablaba con tanto afecto que rápidamente hizo sentirme bien. Cerré los ojos y dormité solo un poco.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve de aquella manera, realmente no me importó pues gracias a eso las cosas resultaron ser más rápidas y cuando menos me lo esperé ya estaba en los vestidores cambiándome de ropa para salir del hospital.

La despedida fue muy corta ya que Narumi, Michael y yo habíamos decido hacerlo de la manera menos dramática posible, aparte estaríamos en constante comunicación. Michael continuaría trabajando como ayudante en el hospital, Narumi y yo debiamos ir diariamente por nuestras sesiones de rehabilitación.

Ver a mis padres resultó agradable; me sentí protegido envuelto entre sus brazos. Kushina me bañó de besos y mi padre acariciaba mi cabeza con suavidad. Sin duda alguna yo era su razón de ser y al notarme ya recuperado los hacía sentirse felices. Se disculparon muchísimas veces, ya que no pudieron estar conmigo en las terapias pero yo los entendía ya que ellos salían de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo.

Cuando me subí al coche, me recosté en el asiento trasero, acomodando la cabeza sobre las piernas de mi mamá. Ella rozaba mis mejillas con las llemas de los dedos; sus manos me relajaban y su fino tacto me enternecía. Mientras, mi padre nos observaba totalmente complacido al ver que toda la familia estaba reunida.

El chofer arrancó el coche y por fin dejamos atrás el hospital.

El camino fue largo pero debido a la calidez de las manos de Kushina, el movimiento del coche y el silencio hizo que me quedara profundamente dormido. No podía pedir más, me sentía dichoso al tener a unos padres tan maravillosos como ellos; era una felicidad que ni las malas acciones de Sasuke podían quitarme.

Sin embargo a veces me sentía mal por mi pareja; él siempre estuvo solo o al menos eso era lo que me decía. Siempre viviendo bajo el yugo de una familia estricta, fría que pese a estar en la cúspide de la alta sociedad parecía ser muy desunida. Cabía decir que yo no conocía a sus padres pero el se abtenía en presentarlos pues ellos se mostraban renuentes a aceptarme como su "yerno".

En cierta parte comprendía a Sasuke pues ambos éramos hijos únicos con padres que trabajaban la mayor parte del tiempo pero había mucha diferencia: Kushina y Minato estaban al pendiente de mí, siempre hacían un gran espacio en su agenda para festivales escolares, encontraban el momento oportuno para hablar y cuando me sentía triste ellos estaban ahí para consolarme.

Agradecía el tener padres tan buenos que buscaban la manera para estar siempre conmigo.

Llegamos a casa, me soprendí al verla pues realmente estaba justo como la había dejado. Minato me ayudó a salir del coche y juntos entramos en nuestro hogar. Ahí me llevé la maravillosa sorpresa de ver como un letrero se extendía desde el barandal del segundo piso que decía "Bienvenido". En frente y haciendo una reverencia se encontraban toda las personas del servicio, a todos los conocía pero había un rostro nuevo.

La miré con detenimiento: una joven de baja estatura -podría decir que era varios centímetros más pequeña que yo-, cabello negro y largo que terminaba con las puntas rojasy ligeramente onduladas, tanto que le llegaba hasta la cintura; ojos negros como el carbón y una apariencia tranquila, silenciosa.

Se acercó a mi de manera sigilosa, algo impropio para una chica como ella. En su momento pensé que tenía la misma edad que yo. Me observó de arriba abajo y sonrió ligeramete para después hacer una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, joven Uzumaki— la joven ensanchó su sonrisa algo que tuve que corresponder ya que aquella singular alegría me resultaba contagiosa— Mi nombre es Magi Asahi, es un placer conocerlo —

—Etto... ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? Digo, ambos tenemos la misma edad así que no hay necesidad de ser tan formales— me daba un poco de pena que la joven usara ese mododo de hablar tan respetuoso. Me gustaba que la gente me hablara con confianza, demás de que me sentía viejo cuando alguien se dirigía hacia mí de "usted".

—Creo que debe de haber una equivocación, yo soy mayor que usted—

Miré a mi padres sin comprender.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Es que este es un pequeño detalle que olvidamos decirte— Minato hizo una pausa y tomó algo de aire— Tu madre y yo decidimos contratar a alguien que pudiese cuidarte en la Universidad. La señortia Asahi parece capaz de hacerlo—

—¿Disculpa?—parapadeé un par de veces incrédulo. Miré a Asahi, después a Kushina y luego a mi padre. —¿Creen que no puedo cuidarme yo solo?—

—Naruto, como siempre... Estás exagerando las cosas— Mi madre sonreía dulcemente, sentí como los colores subían a mi cara.

En verdad ellos pensaban que yo era demasiad descuidado y por lo tanto habían contratado a una completa desconocida para cuidarme... Estaría siendo vigilado por una nana. Mi rostro sonrojado se volvió palido. Sería la comidilla de la Universidad: niño mimado, bebé de mamá, nenita. Podía escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia mí. Luego estaba Kiba; él maldito no dejaría de burlarse.

—¡ME NIEGO!— Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo al momento de querer tranquilizarme sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía pesado y sin poder evitarlo, caí desvanecido.

—_Eres un tonto, Naruto— dijo un joven de cabellos azabaches que me miraba de con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo._

—_¿En serio lo crees, estúpido?— repliqué frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos. Recién comenzaba a conocer a Sasuke Uchiha. Él había llegado a la Universidad con muy buenas notas y pronto se hizo popular entre las mujeres, sin embargo el no les ponía antención y ni siquiera hacía el intento para hacer amigos._

—_Claro, eres la única persona que ha intentado hablarme más de una vez... No te quedas callado, respondes a mis insultos. Definitivamente eres un tonto. — Sasuke se sentaba detrás de mí por lo tanto yo tenía que girarme para hablarle. —Sin embargo... Eres el único capaz de tolerarme así que... puedo decir que siento cierto aprecio hacia tí—_

_Sentí como un ligero calorcito se posaba en mis mejillas, de seguro ya estaba rojo como un tomate. Después de unos pocos segundos me di cuenta de que algo habia cambiado dentro de mí... Era como si un sentimiento nuevo apareciera en mi pecho decidido a quedarse ahí._

—_Pero mira, si te has puesto rojo— el pelinegro se recargó sobre su mano mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisita que de plano no pude hallar algún significado. —¿Te gusta que te digan cosas lindas, gatito?—_

—_¡IDIOTA!— me levanté enojado e incrusté mi puño en su cara, haciendo que el chico se volcara junto con su asiento. Lo único bueno era que el salón estaba vacío así que nadie pudo ver el incidente—Para la próxima piensa mejor tus palabras—_

_Sasuke se levantó al mismo tiempo en que sobaba su mejilla, de seguro un enorme moretón aparecería. Sonrió de manera tajante y tomándome del cuello de la camisa me empujó hasta estamparme contra la pared. _

—_Hmph...— me miró, sus ojos denotaban un brillo peculiar. No lo conocía demasiado bien, después de todo Sasuke había llegado hacía tres meses y hasta hacía dos semanas yo comenzaba a hablarle. —¿Qué piense mejor mis palabras?— Lamió sus labios y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. _

—_Eh...— no sabía que decir. Su cercanía me abrumaba; el calor se extendió hacia todo mi cuerpo, sin embargo no podía permitirme quedar en evidencia. Tragué salia e intenté que mi voz sonara desinteresada— Ya idiota, no hagas cosas así. Alguien puede llegar y vernos. No creo que quieras quedar como un homosexual delante de nuestros compañeros—_

—_¿Sabes que ellos no me interesan, cierto?— su voz sonaba terriblemente sensual. De pronto sentí como su mano se colocaba a la altura de mi miembro comenzando a sobarlo por encima del pantalón, sin poder evitarlo solté un ligero suspiro. La sonrisita de Sasuke se hizo presente, después acortó la distancia dándome un doloroso beso en los labios._

_Solté un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y él aprovecho para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Intenté forcejear pero el idiota bajó la cremallera de mi pantalón y metió su mano para buscar mi miembro. Cuando lo encontró lo acarició desde la punta hasta la base, recorriendo todo el tronco haciendo movimiento lentos y pausados. Dejé de resistirme y recargué mi peso sobre él, relajándome. _

_Continuó besándome y dándome pequeños mordiscos, sentía mis labios hinchados pero yo correspondía de la misma manera, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me dejé llevar por aquellas caricias. Se separó mí, desabrochando los primeros tres botones de mi camisa, dejando expuesto mi pecho. Bajó un poco y se dedicó a lamerlo. _

—_S-sasuke...— murmuré entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches. Un jadeo brotó de mi boca al momento en que mordió uno de mis pezones y comenzaba a succionarlo. Debía admitirlo: el morbo de estar haciendo esas cosas en el salón de clases hacía que me excitara más._

_Solté un gemido, ahora mi pene ya se hallaba erguido y Sasuke movía su mano de arriba abajo apretándo el glande de vez en cuando. Dejó a un lado a mis pezones y fue descendiendo poco a poco, arrodillándose enfrente de mí. Yo estaba en otro lugar, aprisionado en un rincón de placer. Recordaba la primera vez que me había hecho lo mismo, solo que en la enfermería._

—_¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?— Su voz sonaba tan insinuante, tan perfecta que me sacó de mis ensoñaciones —Todavía falta un poco más— Lo mire sin comprender pero de repente mis piernas temblaron al momento en que él engulló mi miembro en su boca. Mi espalda se tensó y sentí correr una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de mi cuerpo; su cavidad húmeda y tibia hacía que la erección doliera menos. _

—_M-mierda... Se siente tan bien...— pequeños suspiros de placer salieron de mi boca, coloqué mis manos encima de la cabeza de Sasuke tratando de que se separara de mí, esas sensaciones aún eran demasiado nuevas y difíciles de controlar. _

_Sin embargo, el Uchiha comenzó con un suave vaivén que abrumó a mi pobre mente; solo podía concentrarme en mi miembro siendo atendido por su experta lengua. Sujetó mis caderas con fuerza aumentando la velocidad. Bajó un poco, mordiendo suavemente a mis testículos._

—_Detente...— Mordí mi labio inferior y lo miré de manera suplicante. Sin embargo cuando él fijó su vista en mí; su sonrisa, su rostro y esos bellos ojos negros hicieron que me quedará en shock unos instantes. No había lugar a dudas, yo quería que él continuara hasta el final, no importaba el lugar. Me relajé un poco más, y con decisión me recargué contra la pared para ser preso de aquellas caricias._

_Cada poro de mi piel suplicaba por su atención, mis pensamientos giraban sumisamente en torno a esas manos frías que se esmeraban en hacerme llegar al orgasmo. Maldije un millón de veces el encontrarme en esa situación, era como si mi cuerpo lo necesitara de una manera casi enfermiza. Lo noté la primera vez que me tocó de esa manera._

_Supe desde el momento en que acepté llevar esto más allá de un simple beso apasionado, estaba cavando mi propia tumba. Pero no me arrentía._

_De pronto, los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron y mi cuerpo se estremeció al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke hacía movimientos más rápidos. Mi miembro se sentía aprisionado; fuertes descargas de placer recorrieron mi espina dorsal al ritmo en que mis caderas de movían por sí solas en la búsqueda del éxtasis._

—_Sasuke... Estoy a punto...— No podía hablar, simplemente soltaba jadeos desenfrenados, mi respiración se volvió más agitada y la sensación del orgasmo llegó acompañado de un sonoro gemido, liberando mi esencia dentro de la boca del Uchiha. De alguna manera logré mantenerme en pie mientras que Sasuke lamía todo lo que estaba saliendo de mi miembro sin dejar de escapar una sola gota. _

_Los espasmos post orgásmicos me dejaron sin habla varios segundos. Sasuke se puso de pie, lamiendo un poco del semen que se había quedado en la comisura de sus labios. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad y me dio un beso en la frente._

_Varios minutos después, se encargó de acomodarme el pantalón y abotonarme la camisa. Yo me hallaba sonrojado, viendo cada movimiento que hacía ya que lo hacía con tanto cariño que me dejaba sumamente cautivado._

—_Tan delicioso como la primera vez...— dijo al momento de acercarse a mí, su aliento chocó contra mi oreja haciendo que me pusiera aún más colorado._

_Yo iba a decir algo más pero el timbre sonó y poco a poco el aúla fue llenándose. Nadie imaginó que había ocurrido ahí momentos antes._

Me levanté de golpe bañado con una fina capa de sudor en todo el cuerpo. Miré a ambos lados, algo desorientado por el sueño que había tenido y por hallarme en un lugar tan oscuro. Alguien me había vestido puesto que llevaba puesta mi ropa de dormir. Entonces recordé que me había demayado por el coraje que hice al momento de enterarme de que iba a tener una nana.

De pronto, sentí que la parte más baja de mi cuerpo dolía. Miré debajo de las sábanas, sorprendiéndome por la erección que se erguía dolorosamente. Me bajé de la cama y fui a desfogar mi lujuria al baño.

Más tarde y después de una ducha con agua helada, regresé a la cama. El reloj que estaba a un lado sobre el buró indicaba que eran las tres de la madrugada. Suspiré y me dediqué a mirar el techo; la luz de la luna lograba entrar a través de las rendijas de las cortinas.

Ese sueño era parte de los recuerdos del pasado. La segunda vez que Sasuke me había hecho una... felación. Fue donde me di cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir él. Sabía que él me gustaba desde que había llegado al salón de la Universidad y esa atracción se incrementó conforme me acercaba e iba obteniendo su confianza.

Nuestros encuentros no llegaban más allá de simples caricias y a Sasuke siempre le gustaba tener el control de la situación. No lo negaré, yo deseaba acariciarlo, poder tocar su piel nívea pero nunca tenía la oportunidad.

Pero... ¿Cómo fue que cambió todo? Ahora Sasuke no me tocaba de la misma manera e incluso llegaba a ponerse de mal humor si yo lo rechazaba como había sucedido en el hospital. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordarlo.

Nuevamente me levanté de la cama pero esta vez fui hacia el escritorio, tomé asiento y encendí la computadora. La luz me caló pues se habían adaptado a la oscuridad. Puse mi contraseña y con rapidez ingresé a mi cuenta de correo electrónico.

Tenía muchos correos sin leer; muchas personas preguntaban el porqué de mi ausencia, algunas notificaciones de Facebook; otros me mandaban tarejetas elerctrónicas donde deseaban que mejorara entre otras cosas. Sin embargo habían tres que me llamaron mucho la atención.

"**Kyuubi:**

**Han pasado dos semanas desde que me enviaste el último correo, no es que me importe mucho pero he comenzado a preocuparme por tí... Ya va, me importas. ¿Ha pasado algo que no quieras contarme? Espero que todo esté bien por allá... Espero que haya una respuesta pronto. **

**Atte.**

**Dark God"**

Vi el nombre de la persona que me lo enviaba y me sentí contento al darme cuenta de que era mi amigo secreto. Un joven con el que me topé en una página de amistad en línea.

"**Kyuubi:**

**¿En serio no me estás evitando? Ya ha pasado más tiempo de lo normal, nunca tardas más de lo debido. Responde lo más rápido que puedas. No te quejes si tardo en contestar, tú no lo has hecho en mes y medio.**

**Atte. **

**Dark God"**

Sonreí con dulzura, ese joven me agradaba mucho, solía tener un agrio sentido del humor que me encantaba. Suspiré, aquellos mensajes me habían alegrado la noche. Solo faltaba uno:

"**Kyuubi:**

**No podré conectarme al correo en algunas semanas debido a los estudios y el trabajo. Es probable que no te vea en días así que quiero conectarme y ver algún correo tuyo, chico detestable, cuídate.**

**Atte. **

**Dark God"**

Solté una carcajada, me hacía feliz ver que Dark God estaba preocupado por mí. Abrí un nuevo documento para comenzar a escribir y relatarle los últimos hechos de mi vida. De seguro se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver un corre mío después de varios meses de ausencia.

"**Dark God: **

**¿Qué tal? Se muy bien que no me he conectado en meses pero es justo que te explique el motivo: sufrí un accidente y tuvieron que hospitalizarme. Lo que creías imposible sucedió, me atropellaron. Ahora estoy mejor pero tengo que ir a terapias para fortalecer mis músculos. Deseo verte pronto y explicarte los detalles. **

**Atte. **

**Kyuubi"**

Me recargué en el respaldo de la silla después de enviar el correo; a este paso le terminaría debiendo una larga carta a ese chico.

De repente, recordé la carta que me había dado Michael. Me puse de pie y fui al baño donde estaría mi ropa sucia. Saqué mis pantalones y después de rebuscar con desesperación me di cuenta de que... Había olvidado la carta en el bolsillo de la bata del hospital.

"Naruto... Eres un descuidado..."

**Notas finales:**

Marthiis: No terminó como esperaba y el mini lemon no estuvo perfecto pero me quedé satisfecha, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer ^W^

Tamaki: ¡Nos vemos a la próxima!


End file.
